A Relationship with His Villain
by u don't need to know
Summary: Hotaru Imai is the embodiement of their relationship: unique, strange... the very opposite of his ideals. Ruka Nogi often wishes for her to conform but the wish fades as he falls deeper to the stages of their strange relationship. [Many pairings included]
1. Admitting it to His Villain

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing… although I wish I owned Hotaru… I would ask her to invent me a pain-free liposuction device… I want to lose three pounds.

* * *

**A Relationship with His Villain

* * *

**

**Prologue: Admitting it to His Villain aka Confessions

* * *

**

_Crushing on **his** villain._

**_How could that be?_**

He developed feelings for a heartless, mean, and maliciously annoying creature.

How he **HATED **it!

How could he develop feelings for a person that mocked his whole being all the livelong day? How stupid was he to let his emotions take over him? He was still young; he just turned fifteen… he was not ready for the evil-doings of hormones.

And that evil-doing was to make him wild over somebody.

And that somebody was _his_ villain, the blackmailing genius_-slash-_witch_-slash-_demoness from Hell. How sickening.

_Why her?_ Why not Mikan? He was initially attracted to Mikan anyway… why didn't he develop feelings for Mikan? Mikan was nice, approachable, friendly and good-natured. She had also developed into a pretty young lady. She was his ideal lady, so why not her? Why on Earth did he develop feelings for someone who was the complete opposite of his ideals?

**Hotaru Imai.**

Oh yes, Hotaru Imai. His personal villain. The girl whose daily goal was to humiliate and torment him, and she had succeeded doing that for the past five years. Whether by selling _'Ruka-pyon' _cards or by scattering humiliating pictures of him or by eating his eleventh, twelfth, thirteenth and fourteenth birthday cakes or by selling his fifteenth one; her actions had always brought her wanted reactions out of him.

**Hotaru Imai… disgusting.**

Well, not really… he _did_ like her. She had also grown up to be very pretty… like one of those untouchable ice-princess types. And she had been gentle with her blackmails lately. He was just really mad about their interactions… if she wasn't blackmailing him, she was ignoring him. Their interactions made it clear that he was insignificant to her… and that bothered him. Why couldn't she just randomly smile at him just once… Mikan-chan once said that she had a nice smile… so why not?

He blushed at his thoughts, "Stop thinking of her…" he closed his eyes as he growled to himself.

…

"You're thinking of me." A sudden harsh whisper welcomed his ears and he fought not to blush despite of the hot breath that traveled from his ear to his cheek. He didn't need to look to know whom the voice belonged to.

**Hotaru Imai.**

He refused to meet her gaze, afraid that she would see his crimson face. He fumbled, "No I'm not, you're crazy… why would I think of you? Of all the peop-HEY! STOP POKING MY HEAD!" He turned to glare at her but was stopped as he realized that she was showing him something, he looked up and raised is hands to feel his head. "Hey… what's this? I don't remember wearing this…" he took off a purple fish-like hat that was suddenly on top of his head… he stared at it, feeling as if he had seen it somewhere before.

Hotaru sat next to him, "Sometimes people become unaware of their surroundings when they are in deep thought. I knew you would be unaware of me putting that on you when I saw you doting alone on this bench. That's my Angler Fish Projector," she looked at the device in his hands, "It shows the things in a persons mind… like the things they are thinking about." She kept her monotone as she explained.

He blushed as horror dawned on him. Slowly, he looked at her features. Expressionless, they were, but he could feel her sneer coming from inside of her. _'Oh God, no…'_ he swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

He silently shoved the device to her hands and looked away from her, hoping that if he'd ignore her, he wouldn't fumble and hint about his feelings… and she might even leave him alone.

She didn't.

"I thought that it would be a good opportunity to get more things to blackmail you with… all I got were images of me." She continued speaking to him, not caring if he was interested or not.

He was. But he kept silent.

…

"So…" her eyes lingered at his figure, "You like me." It was a statement.

His head snapped to her direction and his eyes tried to read her face for any clues of her intentions. As usual, he got none. Hotaru, as secretive as she is, always made her actions unexpected to the poor boy.

His heart thumped as the heat rose up to his face, "NO I DON'T!" He almost screamed as he denied it, "I DON'T, I DON'T, I DON'T!" He shook his head from side to side.

"Stupid… your actions make it obvious." Another statement.

He sent her a glare, but it was beaten by her cold stare.

He frowned and stood straight up, "I don't need this…" he huffed, "Are the images of you the one that made you think that I like you? If so…" he paused, racking his brain for lies, "the only reason why you appeared on that fish thing is because I don't like you!" He finished with a **lame** lie. A lame lie that anyone would sense, let alone a genius.

"You're a terrible liar…" she looked directly at him, "I didn't need this device to know, dummy. It doesn't take a genius to read you… and I'm a genius."

"Why didn't you torment me way before when I just started to like you the-" he abruptly stopped himself from slipping up; he blushed, "I'm not saying or admitting that I like you though… I don't like you," he mindlessly contradicted his first statement.

_Silence._

"You liked me about a month ago; I knew from the very beginning," she didn't even look at him as she said the words, "Contrasting your belief, Ruka Nogi, blackmailing you using that information is useless. People who are charmed by you will deny it and they might even develop a disliking of me… and that may hinder some of my developments whatever they may be. The reason why I bring this up is not to torment you…"

He glared at her as he concealed his blush, "I don't like you… man, I just want to hit you sometimes…" he kept denying.

"You know, violence can also be a sign of affection," she taunted, slightly smirking, "Admit it." She said and he blushed harder.

Not being ready to admit his feelings, he decided to avoid doing it… no matter how obvious he already made his emotions appear to be. He walked away from the girl, not saying a word to her or even looking at her.

"Oh well, if you don't want to admit it… I invented a device which allows me to talk to animals," she called out, causing him to stop and look back, "I'd just go to your animals and ask them about it… maybe I'd get to torture them for answers…" she turned her back on him and walked away.

"You're kidding!" Mortified; he ran towards her as he called out.

Hotaru looked back, "No."

"You can't be serious…" he shook his head and laughed coolly, although his gut deceived him, "You're not that sadistic… are you?" He gulped. That's what he hated about her, she was so unpredicatable… in a quasi-malicious way.

"Who knows… maybe I am." She taunted again and then walked away, leaving him worried.

"I don't believe you!" He called out but she just kept on walking.

And walking…

And walking…

… to the Academy barn.

He gasped and panicked. Not knowing what else he could do, he shut his eyes tight, took a deep breath and ran after her.

"Fine! I like you! Are you happy now!" He forced the words out when he reached her; his eyes still tightly closed… he refused to open them as the fear of humiliation rose in him.

"You should have seen the look on your face," In spite of her mocking voice; she didn't seem to be planning on humiliating him at all… but then again, he knew that she was maliciously unpredictable.

Finally opening his eyes, he stared at her face and could almost see a smug expression… almost. He frowned, "So… how will you torment me this time," his eyes narrowed as he readied himself for further humiliation.

It really surprised him when she just shrugged and walked past him, "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't want to waste my time on meaningless activities with you today."

Her words almost offended him. He growled, annoyed, "So why did you make me go through the whole ordeal?"

She shrugged again, "Guess."

Growing impatient; he growled at her usual nonchalant attitude. As if forgetting his feelings for her, he answered her unkindly, "Because you're mean… twisted… malicious and manipulative," he squinted his eyes and focused it on the ground, pouting.

Hotaru paused for a while to think. She shrugged, "If you say so…" she turned her back on him.

"You know, I discovered something last night," she continued to speak as she walked away from him, "Sometimes boys are _mean… twisted… malicious and manipulative_ to a girl when they subconsciously like her. Did you know that girls can be like that too?" She faced him one more time before continuing to her path… he could almost swear that he saw the faintest smile on her lips. He kept silent as he watched her go.

_Silence._

"HEY!" His eyes snapped open as he a sudden realization hit him. He dashed towards her, "Are you telling me that you like me too!"

"Are you?" He reached for her shoulders and forced her to stop.

Hotaru Imai only smirked.

"Treat me to dinner at Central Town and I might tell."

--- End Chapter ---

* * *

**Author's Notes: **A story that my brain nagged me to write last night… Man… I spent all night writing this. Oh yeah! This is my first Gakuen Alice fic… and this is not a one-shot as I'm planning to develop the major characters in the anime with my non-existent plot! Woohoo!

Please read and review.


	2. Pleasing His Villain aka Courtship

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is the piece of marshmallow in my refrigerator… and I ate it already.

* * *

**A Relationship with His Villain

* * *

**

**Pleasing His Villain aka Courtship

* * *

**

_**Flashback**_

_**-HIT!-**_

_**-SMASH!-**_

_**-BAM!-**_

"_STOP HITTING ME WITH THAT GODDAMN GUN!" Ruka Nogi screamed at Hotaru Imai as he covered his face with his arms; dodging the hard balls that came out of her 'Baka Gun v. 5.5'._

_The raven-haired girl kept blasting, "I can't… this is the only way for me to let you know that I want to **kill** you right now…" she drawled; her eyes slightly narrowing at the boy's bent figure._

_Ruka stole a peek at the girl, "What did I do now?" he closed his eyes as a ball hit his face._

"_You annoy me so much these days…" she replied, "I don't remember giving you permission to tell such lies to people," with one last press to the trigger, she put her gun down and waited for him to answer._

_Ruka sneered at her before doing so, "What lies?"_

"_Things that you tell Natsume…" her gaze grew cold._

"_What thi-ooohh," he suddenly realized what she was talking about. He became defensive, "They're not lies! And so what?" He huffed, "You did admit your feelings for me a month ago… I believe that it is alright for me to tell my bestfriend that we're seeing each othe-"_

"_We're not seeing each other." She suddenly cut him off, appearing tense._

_He glared at her, his feelings hurt, "Then what are we doing then?" He rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration, "You're being weird again."_

_Silence_

_She pursed her lips, "Whatever." She carelessly dismissed his question, "My point is that the things that you have told Natsume have been passed to Mikan. You know he also tells things to the girl… and now Mikan is giddy; this is your fault. It's your fault that Mikan is now noisier, weirder, more hyper-active and annoying."_

_He immediately took his turn once she stopped talking, "This shallow thing is your problem?" He asked disbelievingly, "Your logic and sense is just too hard to get sometimes," he frowned._

"_I never asked you to get my logic and sense," she frowned too, "Just don't go on telling people about things, I don't want them to know about my… feelings," he sensed her twitch as she murmured the last word._

"_First it was about Mikan… now it's about 'other people' and your so-called 'things'. I will never get how your logic runs," deciding to give in to the genius; he sighed and nodded, "Whatever, whatever," he made his way out the empty classroom and slammed the door shut, dismissing the girl._

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

"Ne, Imai… is it true that you're seeing Nogi?"

"I find it weird… you're not the type to like someone…"

"I can't believe Ruka-kun is taken! How did you get him to like you?"

"Were you just tormenting him to get his attention? Did you blackmail him to like you?"

As the random girls crowded in front of her, Hotaru just forced herself to calmly drink her tea. She answered all of their questions with a sentence, "I don't like him. It's a dumb rumor," she denied, causing the other girls to make disbelieving noises.

Despite having the urge to twitch, Hotaru kept drinking he tea calmly as she ignored the other girls.

Ruka watched the scene silently as he sat three tables away from Hotaru. He covered his face with a menu as he continued to spy on her.

"I'm sorry Ruka-pyon… I never thought that it would spread when I told Inchou," a sudden apologetic voice rang in his ears as a brunette sat beside him.

Ruka bolted upright and looked at the girl, "OH! Mikan… you surprised me…"

As if oblivious to his comment; Mikan continued speaking, "It was kinda suffocating there, with all the girls approaching Hotaru and all. That's why I left her to talk to you when I noticed you spying on her," she paused to frown, but she smiled again as she spoke once more, "I just wanted to tell you that I really got excited when Natsume told me that you like each other… so excited that I didn't think of the consequences when I started to tell friends… now Hotaru is very upset because many girls are bothering her… you must be upset too," she looked at him and pouted, bowing her head, "I'm sorry…"

_Silence_

Ruka suddenly snorted and patted Mikan's head, "You're such a drama queen… it's not even a problem," he smiled as he looked at the girl they were talking about; who was now faintly cringing, "I now know why she's ignoring me and why she seems upset with me nowadays… she's probably just having a hard time accepting her own feelings, and I have aggravated that hard time by telling Natsume," he smiled inwardly.

"I guess so…" Mikan answered, finally smiling again, "And she really hates the fact that your admirers are now invading your personal space because of it." She informed him.

He only sighed as he looked at the usual bunny on his lap, "Still… so unreasonable and irrelevant. I wish that she would change just a bit so that our ideals and logic would match. That would make dealing with her easier for me, meaning that it wouldn't be too hard for me to figure out a way to appease her these days. Eh, she'll probably ignore me forever," he stroked the bunny's head, putting up a nonchalant mask as he opened up to the girl.

Mikan just smiled, "It's hard to love Hotaru because she often gives you a hard time. But it feels good at the same time because she's just… very special." She said, out of the blue, but Ruka understood her perfectly.

"I'm not saying that I love her," he shook his head and smiled, "but what you said is true." They kept silent.

"NE!" Mikan's eyes suddenly lit up. She disturbed the silence, "I know how you can please her! C'mon! Let's do it!" She grabbed the boy's hand and started to drag him.

Ruka stared at the girl for a moment before giving in. He smiled as they both stood up and ran across the streets of Central Town, "Alright, alright… just as long as I won't look stupid."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You look exceptionally **stupid**," was the first thing he heard from the raven-haired girl when she entered her lab, "What are you doing here?" She eyed the boy.

Ruka fought the urge to yell at her, "For your information; I am doing this to please you." He scratched his body as he answered. The whole damn thing was just too itchy… not to mention hot.

Hotaru remained expressionless, "How will this please me? You look ridiculous."

Mikan took over as soon as she received a warning glare from the boy. She stepped in front of Hotaru, "You see Hotaru, Ruka-pyon put on this fluffy-bunny mascot just so you would talk to him again!"

"I fail to see the relevance of it." Hotaru countered Mikan's optimism.

Mikan kept her happy mood, "NO! Can't you see? Ruka-pyon is willing to pose and even sing and dance for you while in this costume! And you can take as many pictures of him as you want to sell them!" Her lips curled to form an exaggerated smile as she heard the boy behind her shudder in dread, "He will do that so that you wouldn't be mad at him anymore."

"Tch," Hotaru sighed, "That's childish… I'm outta here." She turned to leave.

"NO! NO! NO!" Mikan panicked, "Sing Ruka-pyon, sing! La la la la la la la la la la la," she started to sway from side to side as she sang loudly, causing the other girl to turn around.

Ruka, throwing aside his dignity and pride, put down the bunny he was holding and started to sway as well. This kept Hotaru's attention.

"_You are soft and cuddly…and you are warm and fuzzy. Lonely blue-eyed Nazi prom queen, bruised knuckle boy tired of crawling."_ Ruka tried to stop his voice from croaking, but it still did as the humiliation got to him. This amused the girl watching them. He continued singing, _"Let's paint the town red, like "Carrie", because I am your, I am your toy…foxy lady. And-"_

Ruka suddenly stopped in the middle of the humiliating song. _Did Hotaru just giggle? _He was sure he saw her suppress it just a moment ago. Mikan also stopped dancing as a gentle tension started to grow in the room.

_Coughs._

_Sighs._

_Silence._

Hotaru finally cleared her throat and looked at them, she concealed a smile, "I didn't know you were tone deaf," she told Ruka, causing him to blush harder, "I'm not mad at you." She made it clear to the boy.

Ruka's eyebrows furrowed, "But you've been ignoring me lately. You're so inconsistent with your interactions, why is that?"

"Your admirers really annoy me," she evaded the question, "I would like it if we act as if our feelings are not a big deal, or we pretend like it's just one stupid rumor. I figured that people would soon shut up if I keep denying things, that why I've been ignoring you. Besides… you seem to misunderstand the situation, yes, I do like you, but we have never agreed upon each other that we are dating… so I don't understand why you told Natsume that we're seeing each other."

Ruka kept quiet. Once again, he got lost on how her mind worked.

Hotaru continued speaking, "Although this misunderstanding is insignificant to me, I guess that you only told Natsume this because I didn't tell you any of my opinions or that I'm strongly against it… and that you have done this dreadful-yet-entertaining act because of your false belief that I am mad at you… but I guess it's just because I always keep you hanging when it comes to what I'm thinking… not that I've ever asked you to understand me… but still, I apologize." She finished in a dead murmur, but the people who heard her knew that she was being sincere.

Ruka and Mikan looked at each other and grinned. They felt lighthearted.

Forgetting the humiliation, his dignity, his pride… the whole ordeal, Ruka smiled and looked down at the bunny next to his feet, "I'm still confused, but whatever." He grinned as mischief gleamed in his eyes, "Hey, I'll accept your apology if you kiss Mr. Bunny right here," he pointed at the bunny next to his feet. He didn't actually get why he said it, maybe it was just to humor their situation… or maybe it was out of hope that he could get back on her for all of her mocking. Whichever the reason was; he knew that nobody would take it seriously.

_Silence._

Hotaru walked right up to him and picked the bunny up, "I apologized but I don't really care whether you accept the apology or not." Typical. Ruka expected this answer from her.

He just grinned, "Yeah sure, just give it to me," he held up his hands, waiting for her to give the bunny back to him.

Hotaru did.

… But not before pressing her lips to its tiny head.

Ruka, Mikan, and probably also the bunny's eyes widened in surprise. All except Hotaru broke into a grin.

_Silence.  
_

"Tell people about this incident and I will skin **all** of you to death."

It was just a typical threat from Hotaru… it wasn't powerful enough to stop the two from grinning.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Hello! The song that Ruka sang is "Fuzzy" by The Incredible Moses Leroy. It's the most twistedly sweet song that I have ever heard… perfect for the portrayal of a RukaRu relationship. Thank you for those who reviewed, I will send my review replies and also check out your stories once stops being such a pain…

Please wait for the next chapter **"Jealousy of His Villain aka Being Official" **

It will include Natsume and Mikan!

Err… read and review :)


End file.
